The present invention pertains to networking of computing systems and pertains particularly to a wireless mobile device network.
Wireless networks connecting computer devices are gaining increasing acceptability as an efficient means to communicate between computers. Wireless networks allow for interconnection of computing devices without hardware interconnection.
Existing network methodologies typically presume that networks are somewhat static. Local area wireless networks, such as the AirPort wireless network available from Apple Corporation, require significant set up and configuration effort. Typically such a set-up includes, survey of a wireless site, verification of internet connections and an electrical outlet for a base station, an initial system and network configuration, installation of special cards in existing computers, installation of special networking software, and verification of network operation.